


Красная Жажда

by WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Red Thirst, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, White Angels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Доктрины Белых Ангелов учат молчать в боли, бою и смерти. Быть сдержанными. Не повышать голос, не поддаваться гордыне, не вступать в конфликты вне боя.Но за самым белым ангелом прячется кровавая суть.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Красная Жажда

**Author's Note:**

> Фанатский орден Астартес, ОС.

  
[Полный размер](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/690127107942383633/807319342328315934/unknown.png)


End file.
